1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support method and a driving support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, navigation systems have been proposed that utilize Intelligent Transport Systems (ITS) to address problems like traffic accidents and congestion. One such system has been proposed that provides driving support in order to reduce accidents and promote smooth traffic flow. In this system, roadside transmitters transmit traffic information about congestion, traffic accidents and the like, and this information is then used to search for alternative routes to the target destination. As another example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-105884 suggests a system for use at locations where roads merge onto a high speed road or the like. This latter system transmits information about acceleration and deceleration to the vehicles running on a merging road (an acceleration lane) and the vehicles running on a main road so that the distance between vehicles on the main road can be adjusted when the roads merge.
However, with the above merge guidance system, the drivers of the vehicles in the main road are not able to accurately understand the position at which the vehicles in the merging road will merge into the main road. In addition, it is difficult for the system to provide support when merging is complicated. For example, when a vehicle has entered into the acceleration lane it is not always the case that there is a space present between the vehicles in the main road that is suitable for the driver's vehicle to merge into and that is close to the driver's vehicle, even if speed is adjusted.